yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravekeeper's
.]] The Gravekeeper's are a series of monsters based on ancient Egyptians who guarded the Pharaoh's tomb. The Gravekeeper's Deck usually activates "Necrovalley" and gains power from it, while using loopholes to avoid being affected by its drawbacks. This Deck tends to prevent the opponent from affecting cards placed in the Graveyard, as well as keeping field control with its ability to swarm. They were introduced in Pharaonic Guardian as the first true Archetype. The Gravekeeper's have powerful effects for level four monsters, but more importantly, when the Gravekeeper's have "Necrovalley" on the field (which is ideal and very likely) most of the monsters will have 1700-2100 attack. The Gravekeeper's Chief and Assailant were present in the anime. He duels against Jaden Yuki, giving the duelist a hard time, but eventually Jaden manages to beat him. After the defeat, he gave Jaden one half of the Shadow Charm pendant, telling him that another person (Atticus Rhodes) has the other half. , the spirit of "Gravekeeper's Assailant", masked.]] A themed Deck that revolves around monsters that have "Gravekeeper's" in their card name. All "Gravekeeper's" are DARK monsters, except Gravekeeper's Commandant who is EARTH. The key card to the Gravekeeper's Deck is "Necrovalley, a Field Spell Card that increases ATK and DEF of Gravekeeper's monsters by 500. "Necrovalley" also stops spells, traps, and monsters effects from affecting cards in the Graveyard, like "Monster Reborn", "Magician of Faith" and "Call of the Haunted" and prevents either player from removing from play from their Graveyards with cards like "Soul Release" or Dark Counterparts. However, "Necrovalley" does not prevent effects that activate in the Graveyard, so cards like "Mystic Tomato" and "Pyramid Turtle" still activate. Because of the effects of "Necrovalley", this Deck tends to be somewhat anti-meta, countering Lightsworns, Zombies, and to a certain extent Gladiator Beasts, therefore making it desirable to use anti-meta style cards. Because the most of the "Gravekeeper's" monsters are DARK they can also use "Allure of Darkness", and other DARK attribute supports. Although "Necrovalley" stops most Graveyard related effects, "Gravekeeper's" have their own support that are unaffected by Necrovalley", namely "Rite of Spirit" and "Gravekeeper's Stele". The newest addition to the "Gravekeeper's" family is the "Gravekeeper's Recruiter". This monster acts like a "Gravekeeper's" exclusive "Witch of the Black Forest", allowing the player to add a "Gravekeeper's" monster with 1500 or less defense from the Deck to the hand. The multiple combinations possible with this creature to generate advantage and thin the Deck adds much needed consistency to the "Gravekeeper's" archetype. Anti-Meta Gravekeeper's Recommended cards Monsters * Gravekeeper's Commandant * Gravekeeper's Descendant * Gravekeeper's Recruiter * Gravekeeper's Spy * Gravekeeper's Assailant Spells * Allure of Darkness * Necrovalley * Gravekeeper's Stele * Royal Tribute * Book of Moon * Pot of Duality Traps * Royal Oppression * Solemn Warning * Dimensional Prison * Starlight Road * Bottomless Trap Hole Extra Deck * Stardust Dragon Basic Gravekeeper Deck Recommended cards Monsters * Gravekeeper's Commandant * Gravekeeper's Assailant * Gravekeeper's Descendant * Gravekeeper's Spy * Gravekeeper's Guard * Gravekeeper's Recruiter * Gravekeeper's Visionary Spells * Allure of Darkness * Necrovalley * Gravekeeper's Stele * Royal Tribute * Book of Moon * Magical Dimension * Pot of Duality Traps * Rite of Spirit * Magician's Circle * Dark Bribe * Starlight Road Extra Deck * Stardust Dragon Gravekeeper Burn Recommended cards Monsters * Gravekeeper's Descendant * Gravekeeper's Spy * Gravekeeper's Chief * Gravekeeper's Curse * Gravekeeper's Cannonholder * Morphing Jar * Lava Golem Spells * Dark Room of Nightmare * Mystical Space Typhoon * Necrovalley * Gravekeeper's Stele * Wave-Motion Cannon * Swords of Revealing Light * Cursed Bill Traps * Rite of Spirit * Coffin Seller * Skull Invitation * Judgment of Anubis Strengths and weaknesses The use of "Necrovalley" in this Archetype prevents the opponent from using the Graveyard as a resource. A very large number of opposing strategies, therefore, will be at a severe disadvantage while this card is on the field (Zombies, X-Sabers, etc). They are also have excellent search capabilities, as exemplified with "Gravekeeper's Spy" and "Gravekeeper's Recruiter". "Recruiter" is especially useful in this respect, creating fantastic combinations with "Gravekeeper's Descendant". Their intense reliance upon "Necrovalley" makes them very vulnerable to opponents who enjoy using Spell and Trap destroying effects, so cards to protect it (such as "Malefic Stardust Dragon") and traps that can help the player maintain a field and hand advantage over a stronger opponent are highly recommended. Also "Consecrated Light" is another weaknesses because this Deck runs mostly DARK monsters. The only good thing is that it still allows you to Set DARK monsters. Luckily, it is only found in the Side Deck of most Decks, and cards like "Cyber Dragon" and cards such as "Fissure" can be sided to eliminate it. Also "Gravekeeper's Commandant" can run it over as well as that you can just flip "Gravekeeper's Descendant" and activate its effect. "Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror" can also very troublesome for Gravekeeper's Decks as it stops the effects of all Gravekeeper's monsters, except "Gravekeeper's Commandant", from being used. Optional support * Malefic Stardust Dragon -- A strong alternative to "Field Barrier" to protect "Necrovalley". It can be Special Summoned easily, protects "Necrovalley", and has a good attack stat. While it may not have a place in a Gravekeeper's Deck, it sure belongs in the side. * Allure of Darkness -- Adding draw power to any Deck is helpful. All of the "Gravekeeper's" monsters are DARK, excluding "Gravekeeper's Commandant", making this Spell Card useful for speed. * Royal Tribute -- One of the most key cards in a Gravekeeper's Deck, this allows one to keep the field under control by eliminating opponent's monsters before they are summoned. * Necrovalley -- The most important piece of support in Gravekeeper's Decks. Not only does it add 500 much needed attack and defense to all Gravekeeper's, it also serves to disrupt many common strategies in today's metagame. * Royal Oppression -- Serves excellently in an almost continuously Special Summon reliant metagame, and only conflicts with main phase usage of "Gravekeeper's Spy" * Judgment of Anubis -- A useful card to have in a "Gravekeeper's" Deck, or in a Side Deck for a "Gravekeeper's" Deck, which can stop Spell and Trap destruction, allow you to take out your opponent's monster, and lower your opponent's Life Points, all in one step. * Rite of Spirit -- Acts as a costless Premature Burial for this Deck, since this kind of Deck forbids ressurection from the grave, this card should be useful for the Gravekeeper's archetype. Category:Archetypes